Can't Take It
by Aiaras
Summary: What happens when Percy comes home? What happenes when Hermione is there? Do they get together?


I do not own any of this! It belong to some lady. Ok. Got it. Good. Now read. It is a juicy sex filled ficcy! Lol.

Hermione was spending yet another summer at the Burrow. She'd go every year about a month and two weeks before school started. The Burrow was like a second home to her. A place she enjoyed visiting as much as she could. Only this summer was different, unlike the other summers or times she stayed. There was something unusual in the air. Something that was in the cards all along.

A few months ago, the Weasely family was reunited again. Percy had come home. He hadn't said much as to why he was back or why he came back home. All he said was that, due to the sudden departure of Penelope, he realized how much of prat he was and how much he was being a stick in the mud he was. There wasn't much said about her. It took a little while, but the Weasely clan accepted him back with open arms.

Since Percy's return and Hermione's stay, they two had grown very close to each other. Both being of intellectual mind and had a love of knowledge, both had so much in common. Both had also undergone many changes in appearances and interests. They had many long conversations, late night talks, walks around the garden, and many cooking lessons together in the kitchen. It was a secret desire of theirs to cook.

Soon things progressed from there. Their hands 'accidental' touching at meals, 'accidental' bumping into each other, secret glances, 'accidental' bumping into each other as the other was getting out of the shower. Excuses to either see each other or avoid each other. With ever accidental touch or bump, they'd retreat to their separate rooms to calm themselves down.

"What's up with you and my brother?" asked Ginny, one afternoon after Hermione and Percy came back from a long walk.

"Nothing. Why?" asked Hermione, going to get a mug and pouring herself some tea. She sat down in a chair near Ginny.

Ginny gave her a look and sipped her tea quietly. "You two have been very close lately."

"Yea, and?" asked Hermione. One of her no longer bushy eyebrows raised up at Ginny's words.

"You guys are acting like Draco and I before we started dating. Well, after we stopped fighting and all," laughed Ginny, as she fingered the emerald and ruby necklace Draco has given to her for Valentine's last year. Draco had changed since his parents death. He had changed sides in the war thus becoming a spy. This soon won not only Ginny's heart but also Mrs. Weasely's motherly affection.

"Well, I don't know." Hermione's hand fidgeted with her warm coffee mug as her thoughts swarmed her mind. Did she like Percy? Everything about him filled her mind. His hands, his intellect, his wit. "I think I'm falling in love with your brother, Ginny."

Hearing the words leave her best friend's lips made a smile come to her dusted face. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled with joy. "I just knew it! You two are perfect for each other!"

With a shake of her head, Hermione answered, "He doesn't like me like that."

"Herms, of course he does. I've seen the look on his face. His eyes light up whenever you enter the room. My brother is head over heels in love with you," disputed Ginny.

Before Hermione could answer, there was a quiet POP. In place of the POP, was a dashing young man with platinum blonde hair and gray blue eyes. Ginny jumped up from her seat and hugged the young man tightly. They shared a long, passionate kiss, which would of kept going if Hermione hadn't cleared her throat.

"Hello, Draco. Sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm gunna go. Later guys," she replied with a wave.

Ginny informed her that she would be at the manor for the rest of the day and spending the night. So, Hermione gave her a hug and said good bye. Once she was out of the room, the two went back to their snog fest. As per her usual, she went to find a good book to read to pass the afternoon by. To keep her privacy from the rest of the Weaselys, she shut the door to her and Ginny's room.

The book was a Muggle book titled Romeo and Juliet that she had brought from home. A classic romance of two star crossed lovers that are forbidden to see each other by their rivaling families. It reminded her a lot of Ginny and Draco when they first became friends, which soon progressed to them dating. Luckily, neither had to die to be together.

A light knock came at her door about an hour into the book. Before she could even move to answer, to door opened to reveal the wiry, red haired form of Percy Weasely. He came in and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. There was nervous look in is swirling brown eyes as he approached her bed.

"Perce, is there something wrong?" asked Hermione, setting her book down.

Percy shook his head. "I got a problem. Only you can help me."

"Um ok."

Sitting down on the bed, Percy moved closer to her. The heat radiated off his body, hitting hers. Their closeness was electric as a current ran through them as they eyes locked. Both their hearts were beating rapidly.

"I can't take it anymore, Mione. It's driving me crazy," ranted Percy, as he leaned closer to her.

"What do you…." Before she could finish, Percy kissed her, pushing her back against the pillows. When Percy pulled back, much to her disdain, he stared at her intently. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Love, lust, wonder, longing and want.

"I came back for you, Mione," he stated. "I couldn't stay away. Gin was the only on who kept me informed of what was going on around here. Guess given what she has been through with Draco gave her some insight. She sent pictures and detailed accounts of everything. I saw your picture and just couldn't believe I gave you up so easily. You were more beautiful than I remembered."

His words warmed up her heart. So, Ginny was right. Hearing the things that came out of his mouth made her smile and her knees weak. It was a dream come true for the both of them. Suddenly a familiar face came to mind. Everything shattered into tiny pieces when the face came to mind. "What about Penelope?"

A scowl crossed over Percy's lightly freckled face. His eyes darkened at the mention of his old lover's name. Everyone that that they would get married, but when Percy came back without her, no one knew what happened. It must have been something bad if Percy would never want to talk about it. " I thought I loved her. You see I sadly had given up on ever getting you. After all, Ron was in love with you, and I was with Penelope. Things were how they were supposed to be. Some days I had you out of my mind. Other times I didn't. Then, one day, everything fell into perspective for me. I had come home from the Ministry to find Penelope with suitcases in her hands. She said she had found someone better, and that she was leaving me for good. So, she walked out on me. I spent months trying to find her, but the more I looked, the more I thought of you. By then, I had heard of you and Ron's break up. So, I quit work, quit looking for her, and came home," explained Percy.

"Because of me?" asked Hermione, trying to process everything that she had just heard from the man in front of her.

Percy nodded. "Yes." Again he kissed her. All he wanted was to hold her, kiss her, touch her, please her. Now she was finally in his arms. With a quick silence and image charm of them sitting on the bed talking, he put away his wand. Hermione did a quick conceptive spell, he put her wand next to Percy's.

As their tongues danced in each others' mouths, their hands were everywhere and anywhere. Percy's large, warm hands moved across her body, causing friction and need. None of their clothing was removed just yet. It was all about exploring at the moment. So, his hands explored every contour and crevice of her body. His mouth continued to wander about on her as his kisses moved from her mouth to her jaw to her neck and back.

Slowly, their clothes found their way to the floor. Her hands discovered a surprise as she moved about Percy's body. He was quite muscular, just perfect for his wiry frame. Awhile back, Percy had gotten contacts to get rid of his glasses as apart of his turning over a new leaf. Not to mention his adorable face that fit so perfectly in her hands as she moved them up to tousle his orange hair.

"My brothers got me playing Qudditch a few times. It really gets to you," moaned Percy.

"You are still better than I could ever imagine, Perce," comment Hermione, as her back arched under the skilled hands of the third oldest Weasely. She was in heaven and loving ever minute of it. Everything he was doing was driving her crazy.

Their hips ground into each other as sparks of passion shot through them whenever their bodies touched or ground into the other. Kisses were more heated and needing. Hands were roaming more and more. Names were moaned and shouted at all level of volume. Luckily, there was silencing charm or someone would have heard.

"Mione, you are so beautiful." Percy had flipped the over once again, after various foreplay methods. He was on top, holding up by his elbows, looks down at her.

A blush crossed her face. True, she was no longer that bushy haired know-it-all girl from her younger years. Not many looked at her with pleasing looks or hungry eyes. That's why Percy's words sounded so real and sincere. Slowly a smile filled her face. She brushed a stray strand of orange hair out of Percy's face. "Thanks, Perce."

"I mean it, Mione." Percy kissed her softly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Perce, I can't be more sure. I hated to see you with Penelope. It nearly broke my heart. Even if this is just for tonight and you walk out that door, I will still love you," confessed Hermione, as tears welled up in her eyes.

A gentle hand wiped away her tears and gentle lips kissed her. "I'm not leaving you. I love you, Mione."

Percy's mouth closed over her as he entered her in a fluid motion. At first, pain filled her, and she wanted to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but Percy's mouth on hers silenced any cries she might have. Percy stayed still, hoping he didn't hurt her. Then he felt Hermione squirm beneath him.

"Move, Percy! Please, faster this time," urged Hermione, as her hands gripped the bed sheets.

Together they moved at a rhythm pace. They changed positions and pace and dominance numerous times. Neither could count how many times they had peaked or how many times they moved. Soon, Percy collapsed beside her. Both were exhausted and sated. Shifting to his side, Percy nuzzled his head into the junction of the neck and collarbone and wrapped an arm around her naked waist.

"That was…" started Hermione.

"Amazing," finished Percy. He leaned over and kissed her.

They laid there in silence for sometime. Every so often they'd whisper loving words to each other. Then they heard footsteps coming closer to the room. A knock startled them as Percy held Hermione closer as they waited.

"Percy. Hermione. Time for dinner," informed Mrs. Weasely.

The two let out the held in breathes and waited for Mrs. Weasely's footsteps faded away. Then they got up and changed. It would have gone a lot faster if they hadn't been for the touching and kisses.

Tell me if this should be a one shot or not. I don't know just yet. Oh, please review!


End file.
